Japanese Laid-Open patent document No. 114726/1989 discloses a conventional camera photometric device which corrects a conversion error in the photoelectric converting process of a light receiving element, using combinations of resistances and switching elements. This camera photometric device has the disadvantage, however, that while the conversion error in the photoelectric converting process can be corrected, it is impossible to correct both a deviation in characteristic of the light receiving element and a bias in general characteristics due to errors between parts of the respective units.
Japanese Laid-Open patent publication No. 135826/1988 discloses a method for recording the bias in general characteristics in a correction table, the bias including deviations in the characteristics of the light receiving element. This type of camera photometric device is provided with a plurality of high-and-low luminance photometric data correction tables. These correction tables can be designated depending on a combined state of two correction table designating switches.
In this method, however, when providing an IC-based photometric device for a camera, the number of correction tables must be increased to enhance accuracy, and the number of pin terminals of the IC package increases correspondingly. It is therefore impossible to employ standard IC packages suitable for a camera using this correction method.